


Natsu walks in

by Nat0the0cat



Category: Assassination Classroom, Haikyuu!!, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: (Blank) walks into a room, BlameSalty, F/F, F/M, I appologize for my sins, I'm in MM hell, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, Nastu walks into a room, Reccomend ships for future chappies, This is a shit fest, and my bad writing, and no one can get me, im just a young meme struggling to pay for gum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-05-31 22:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6489811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nat0the0cat/pseuds/Nat0the0cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some stuffs going down, and people walk into the room *wiggles eyebrows* (comment ships for future chappies ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Any fandom so included or any of their characters, this is a one shot and DoNt BlAmE mE fOr WhAt HapPeNs

Natsu walks into a room  
- _a few minutes before_  
Kageyama had come over to Hinatas house to help study biology. They had gone up to shouyou's room and shut the door, Hinatas mom had left the house to run to the grocery store. Natsu had stayed behind. She kept hearing strange noises coming from her brothers room. She decided to go investigate. She walked up to the door and  
- _present time_  
Natsu Walked into the room.  
Inside the two males froze their bodys still pressed against each other. Kageyama's mouth was on shouyou's neck. Their heads whipped towards the small young girl eyes widened, swarming with emotion.  
Natsu stared back wide eyed, before her mouth spread into an eager grin.  
"Are you guys playing animals?!? Kageyamas the lion right?! Devouring shouyou the gazelle?! I wanna play let me play to! I'll be the frog that saves the day!"  
The two boys were frozen as the young girl pranced around rambling about their so called 'animal roleplay'. The smaller of the males quickly rubbed his neck and laughed loudly.  
"Yes! Kageyama! We are role playing! **ROLE PLAYING!** "  
Kageyama was still frozen. Natsu just giggled with excitement.  
"I knew it, don't worry I'll save you brother gazelle!"  
The younger hinata pounced on the frozen Kageyama with a ribbit while Shouyou's mind rapidly exploded.


	2. Akiteru walks in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Instead of Natsu, this time kei's brother is walking in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to continue this with my different ships ;))))))

Akiteru opened the door  
-previously-  
Yamaguchi had come over to the tsukishima household to study for the upcoming test. Kei had led him up to his room. The older brother had heared something fall to the ground upstairs and a soft 'tsuki~' had drifted through the floor boards. Akiteru immediately started walking up stairs and stood in front of his younger brothers door and-  
-now-  
Akiteru was frozen looking at the scene in front of him. Kei was hovering over yamaguchi both their faces were beet red. A knowing smirk formed on Akiteru's face.  
"I'll leave you to be~" he said drifting out of the room and closing the door.  
Tsukishimas face got redder and yamaguchi's mouth unwillingly squeaked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *wink wonk* hope you enjoyed!¡!


	3. Kayano walks In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to add some other fandoms into this series so next up, Assasination Classroom!!

Kayano sat on the couch absent mindedly staring at the floor until she heared a loud thump resonating from the bathroom.   
"Nagisa are you okay?" She asked. After getting no response she stepped closer.  
"I'm coming in!" And Kayano walked in.

-FlashBack-

It was a cold stormy night and Karma invited Nagisa to his house as the storm wasn't very safe to walk in, hesitantly Nagisa had to invite Kayano over as well as her house was even farther and He didn't want to be rude. They soon arrived at Karmas house soaking wet.  
"I'm going to go shower Karma-kun." Nagisa said before walking off towards the bathroom. Kayano sat down on the couch in his living room looking on in boredom. Karma silently followed Nagisa into the bathroom.  
"Mind if I join you?" He whispered in the males ear a smirk on his face. The blue haired male jumped and turned around startled.  
"K-karma-Kun!" Nagisa squeaked surprised before sighing and turning back around to turn on the shower.  
"O-o-okay." He stuttered a deep blush forming on his face. Soon enough the two boys were naked together in the shower. The shower wasn't exactly built for two people but they had done this enough times before so they knew how to make it work. Before either of them realized Their body's were pressed against each other and they had slid to the ground with a thump. The heat of the moment taking over them. Then they heared the veer so silent opening of the door.

-Present Time-

All three bodies froze, and the only sound remaining was the water falling in the shower. Kayanos and Nagisas face had turned beyond any known shade of red. And after the moment of silence Karmas laughter echoed through the small room.  
"H-how Lo-long h-has This-!" Kayano stuttered struggling to get a word out.  
"Not long enough"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I'm having way too much fun with this


	4. Touka walks in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aka the HideKane chapter that everyone secretly wanted.(Btw but more swears in theos chappie then per usual)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HideKane is the sHiT

Touka walks in  
\----------------------------------------------  
Previously   
Touka was on the main floor of Anteiku, she had just finished her shift and was now headed up stairs as she has to feed Hinami's Bird. As she headed up the stairs, she heared an almost inaudible squeak coming from above. She assumed it was probably Hinami's bird, but you could never be sure. So touka was on guard as she walked towards the door to the room where the bird was kept in. On guard she quickly opened the door. And  
\----------------------------------------------  
Present Time   
Touka walked in to see her coworker Kaneki Blushing furiously on the floor as the male she now knew as Hide stood over him sucking on his neck. Hide either wasn't aware of Toukas presence, or merely didn't care... Probably the latter.  
"Kaneki, what **the actual fuck** " Kaneki's blush turned Crimson as he tried and failed at any form of communication. After a few seconds of his Sputtering Hide got up and smiled at Touka.  
"Well considering how you're still standing there, wanna join us." Hide said his eyebrows wiggling as he stared at the now fuming Touka.  
" **FUCK OFF** " She yelled as she turned around and slammed the door. Her loud thumping footsteps were joined in by a nervous Kaneki's groan of embarrassment, and Hides Laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember kids, SUCC safely ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed :)))))) (and sorry for no smut)


End file.
